The Aftermath: Sarah Curtis
by manthaS115
Summary: Damaged: Sarah Curtis sequel. Things were settling down from the fight...for a week. Everyone was healing...for a week. Now every one is back to school and the scars are seen. And what happens when Jessica comes back with a secret and needs Sarah's help?
1. Healing

Chapter 1: Healing

A lot has happened in the past week after the fight. Everyone was still on edge after the war. Keeping an eye out whenever anyone went somewhere just to make sure the fight was really over. You never knew with those guys. They lost the fight so they might be looking for something else to prove themselves. I hoped that they just left it alone. I wished that I would once again just roam the streets without the threat of being kidnapped by crazy, girl beating lunatics.

As the week went on and my body actually given time to heal, I was healing pretty well. Darry made me go the doctors to get my arm checked out. It was broken, but they couldn't set it, so it just had to be kept in a sling. The cuts had basically gone away, with a few scares –especially the one the stretched from my eat to my throat that Tony had placed on me. The bruises had yellowed over, minus the big, ugly one on my ribs. I didn't get that checked out though. I refused to. We already owed that hospital enough money.

Everyone that did or could go to school today was going just for the sake of me. To keep an eye on me. I didn't need them to though. They'd been through enough trying to protect me. I didn't want to be the one that caused them anymore hurt. I didn't like them fighting anyway. My brothers scared me. I think every time they looked at me they were reminded of what happened. I didn't want them to feel bad for me. I was fine.

School started today and in all honesty, I was scared to go. I knew that, when they decided to show up, some of the RK went there. They terrified me.

Luckily I had most of my classes with Ashley or Ang or even both. Two-Bit and Steve even had a few classes with me. Pony was a year younger than me so he didn't have anything with me.

Walking out of the bathroom, I went into my bedroom, making sure to get around any of the guys. I put on my outfit and put my hair up in a ponytail. I then proceed into the kitchen where breakfast was so deliciously waiting for me. Waffles, yum. I threw my backpack to the door, fresh with school supplies and went back to the table.

I was chewing when I noticed several of them starring at me. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

My fork hit the plate and I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine guys. Seriously, stop worrying. You would know if I'm panicking." I laughed. "I'm not going to let them control my being scared to go somewhere." I finish, taking another bite.

I knew they worried about this because we didn't know for sure if they would or wouldn't try something again. If for some reason they did, I was more defenseless than before. With my broken arm, I didn't very well have a chance of fending someone off. That was why I wasn't aloud to go anywhere alone again yet either. Not that I really could anyway, when Soc's decided to show up and bad mouth us. They didn't jump girls, but dealing with the words was still a pain in the ass to deal with. That had happened to me and Ang and Ash before a few times. We learned if you ignore them they'll go away. Or Ang would cuss them out.

"Whatever you say," Pony said, eying me. "How'd you get dressed anyway?"

"I had some random guy off the street help me." I answered, managing to keep a straight face. Two-Bit and Steve snickered.

Darry sent me an incredulous look. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is. You're just too up tight." I said, joking.

He answered by giving my head a light smack. I stuck my tongue out at him. I finished my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink, where Johnny was helping out.

"You wash, I'll dry?" I compromised. I liked talking to Johnny when I got the chance. Admittedly for some reason it never happened very often. One because he was always with Pony and two he rarely talked at all. But I cared for him, just like all the others, and I was pretty sure he did for me.

He smiled, reached over and handed me the towel.

While in the midst of that, I heard something crumple to the floor. I looked to see Steve having Soda in a head lock on the floor. I shock my head at their silliness. "Please try not to break anything this morning." I sounded just like my mother.

They ignored me and continued with what they were doing. I sighed and finished the dishes.

When I was done I went over to Darry. "Did you call work for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "They said that you have off until you arm is healed. You can't really wait with that." He grinned. Up to three weeks I had off. This was good and bad.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He stopped and looked at me a minute and I wondered if he was going to start talking to me again about the RK possibly being at school. "Have you talked to Curly lately?"

I froze, that was something I didn't expect. He had come to see me a few times with Ang. She and Ash were two people I talked to daily now, even if it was just over the phone. The last time he had come over was Monday, it was Thursday now.

"Um, not since Monday." I answered a little anxious. "Why?"

"No reason."

"_Darry_…" I accused in a pushing voice.

He sighed. "You need to talk to him."

"I have. We've talked."

He approached me and picked up the necklace lying at my throat. "About this. Yes, you've talked. But not about this. You two haven't been alone anytime he's come over. I've been there. You haven't talked to him about it."

I groaned, not wanting to get into this. "Darry, it hasn't been the time or place for it. When I talk to him about it I just want it to be us. Not the whole 'shebang'." I was referring to anytime that he and I talked, everyone seemed to watch. It was very frustrating.

I had learned that Curly had told Darry when I was 'gone'. Darry had known there was something going on by the way he was acting when I was gone.

"Well, fine. But get it straightened out. For both of your sakes."

He knew how much Curly meant to me. And even how much I meant to Curly.

By this time, Soda had bounced in the room. "Time to go, Sare."

I agreed and turned to head out for the first wonderful day of school.

* * *

_It's two day's late. Sorry guys. I've been trying to find my folders still and I thought I had them yesterday when I did a system restore. But with my luck, nope, they didn't come back. Which sucked because I was excited. _

_This chapter might be a little boring cause it's just an opener, but I did my best!  
_

_Hope you enjoy! =]_

_Sorry to anyone who reviewed the old Aftermath and added it to story alert and what not before the new one. I completely forgot. So, I'm sorry and add the new one to alerts! =]  
_


	2. Unseen

Chapter 2: Unseen

Soda dropped Steve, Johnny, Pony and I off at the school before heading off to work. Two-Bit and Dally rode together in Two-Bit's car. Soda reminded Pony once more to keep an eye on me. I rolled my eyes on that one. I really which they would stop.

It didn't take long to get to the school; it was only a couple blocks away from our house. Maybe a fifteen to tweenty minute walk. It was a nice walk sometimes to the school park if you just wanted to be alone and think things through for whatever reason. I often did that after my parents' death, which hadn't been too long ago.

I would be starting my junior year this year. In all honesty the though scared me. I had this year and next year in Tulsa and heaven knows what I'm going to do after that. I had talked to Darry about that a few times before and he said that it would come. He also told me that he didn't know what he wanted to do in college –besides playing football- until late his senior year.

When he dropped us off I automatically searched for Gavin or any of the others. It seemed to grow as an impulse reaction lately. I hoped it would soon fade. Or things would calm down enough that I didn't have to worry. Maybe I was just paranoid. I didn't see any of them. That was a relief. However, I did see Angel and Ashley with a couple of the Shepard gang boys there. Including Curly, Wade and Aaron. Curly looked right at me, his expression neutral. I smiled at him and waved to the others while my friends came to greet me. "Hey." Angel said.

"Hey, yourself." I greeted her. "This is a sight for sore eyes." I finished referring to the fact that a lot of the people that weren't usually here were.

"How are you two?" I directed the question to my two friends. I hadn't seen them in a couple days. Like I said, I talked to them every day, but not always face to face. I'd been so busy with pre-school stuff that I didn't have time to go see either of them.

"I'm fine. But you know me…" she muttered.

I looked at Ashley. "Well, my leg's still broke. Obviously. Don't know how I'm gonna maneuver the halls with stuck up Socs and small hallways."

I smiled at her. "I'll help you out. We only have two classes apart." She had P.E. with me, which I was grateful for. Otherwise I would be the only sitting out in P.E. sitting there with nothing to do. "I have to go get my schedule, I'll see you later."

The office was right inside the front doors. Inside, it was brightly lit, matching the atmosphere outside. The office was larger than the elementary schools; a waiting room, office for the secretaries, nurses' office, and the principles office was off to the right. The counter was full of baskets with papers and fliers in them.

I headed for the first secretary I seen and went to get my schedule. The office was headed by a large, brown haired woman who was her late 20's early 30's maybe. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need a copy of my schedule, please." I asked politely. It wasn't uncommon for me to loose papers in the house before school had even started.

She nodded and turned away from me and to a cabinet full of papers. "Your name?"

"Sarah Curtis."

She shuffled through the papers for a moment and finally stood back up and faced me again. She handed me the white paper. "There you go, dear."

I otherwise grimaced at the nickname but said my thank you and headed out the door to my locker. I quickly walked to the junior hallway, to locker #1131 and entered the combination. I unloaded the notebooks and pencils out of the book bag and, since I didn't have any books, I put the book bag on one of the hooks in the locker. I grabbed a pencil and a notebook and cradled it in the crook of my arm. My first class was History. Not a subject I enjoyed, along with math. When I leaned up, my back touched someone I turned around to see who it was.

Curly was standing behind me, eyes alert and studying. I shifted my books uncomfortably to my other arm to shut the locker and said, "Hi, Curly."

"Hey." He said inconspicuously.

We both seemed to pause not saying anything, so I said something completely unrelated to what I wanted to say. "Hows you hand?" I learned he had hurt it during the fight last week. Or at least that's what I'd been told.

"It's okay, I guess." He said bluntly. I noticed he glanced at the scar on my throat, just like Darry had.

There was silence again. "What do you want?" I tried not to sound rude. But I honestly couldn't say what I wanted to say right now and he wouldn't talk so…it was out of necessity.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

I stared at him incredulously a moment. "Not here, Curly. I want to and need to talk to you, too. But not here, its too conspicuous."

"Come again?" he said, half amused, half trying to amuse me.

"I can't talk about this here. It's too…" I searched for the right word but didn't come up with one. So I changed what I was saying. "It's …wrong to do it here. At _school_." I partly asked that last part. "You had all week to talk to me and you didn't." I was getting mildly agitated at him now.

"That's because you have an audience at your house. And you haven't been to mine."

"Yea, well I've been busy. And it wouldn't of killed you to call me. You're just too…" Saved by the bell. The sentence I was about to say wasn't very nice and I knew I would've regretted it later, but I was still about to say it.

"I have to go, Curly. I'll be late for class." I started walk away but he stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"When then?" His hold was firm, I knew he wasn't going to let go until I have him a straight answer.

I sighed, thinking. "Thursday. Where is up to you."

"Jays." He dropped my arm.

"Jays?" I questioned. That was a rough place there. There was always a fight going on. The Dingo was safer. Plus, when we talked about this I kind of wanted to be alone with him. I wouldn't tell him that though. I was being stubborn.

He sensed my fears. "I'll be with you and if want me to ask some of the others to come –from a distance- then I'll ask."

I sighed. "Fine, Thursday at Jays."

He smiled, nodded, and headed off in the opposite direction.

I shook my head, mentally scolding myself for letting him win and headed to class. Angela was there waiting to interogate me. Appartently she had seen us and somehow beaten me to class. That was abnormal for Ang. _She_ was _anxious_. I laughed to myself.

"So," She started in on me, "what were you to talking about?"

I groaned internally. "Nothing much. He just wants to get this talking thing over with."

"You don't actually think he's just gonna dump you on your ass do you?"

I looked at her skeptically.

"Really, Sarah? Are you _that_ blind?"

"Apparently." I mumbled looking away and sitting down in my seat.

She didn't have the chance to finish her silly questioning because Mr. Varner called the class to order, asking us about our summers and he passed out books and introduced the class.

What Angela had said was true. She was the only one I had told.

I don't know why I thought it.

I really thought that Curly was going to talk to me to leave our relationship as is and walk away.

But I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that coming! I thought I'd add it in to spice things up. :)_

_There it is! My muse, Caya, came back suddenly and was like BOOM and inspired me. This was still a filler chapter, to start things up. But I really liked this chapter myself! :) Hopefully you will as well!_

**There's a new pole on my profile involving my writing, go check it out.**

_Read and review!_


	3. Walk

_Two notes: One, I noticed I got the resturants mixed up last chapter. In the book it says Jays is a place likely to have a fight, so mentally change that. Two, there's a name, Caya, in this chapter and its probably out-of-time but its in honor of my muse! Haha._

* * *

Chapter: Walk

The morning went by surprisingly fast. My first hour went on boringly. Mr. Varner insisted on talking about our summers instead of talking about what we were actually supposed to be talking about. He seemed to get off key normally because when the bell rang he gave it a strange look, like it wasn't time to go yet. But I was more the willing to get the heck out of there. I didn't like talking about my summer or myself –for that matter- with anyone I didn't know.

I was at my locker getting my books for third hour when Ashley approached me. The look on her face told me what she wanted. Ang had already gotten to her and told her the news that me and Curly were going to talk Thursday. Or as Ash had told me what Ang told her –a date. I growled silently at the word. It was far from a date, if anything it was the opposite.

Although Angel had assured me many times that there was nothing to be afraid of, I still was.

After fourth hour Science I eagerly left the classroom with full intentions of getting my food and going to sit somewhere by myself to eat. To escape my 'babysitters' alert eyes. Even to get away from Angel and Ashley's too-happy smiles. Plus, my now, when I was used to the 'quiet' of being out of school, I had already been annoyed by the chattiness of my peers.

And apparently my friends weren't going to make it easy for me to get out.

I soon as I was at the junior hallway I looked toward my locker, hoping it wasn't being bothered, but it was surrounded by the three boys I so hoped to escape. Dally, leaning unpretentiously against my locker had already located me. Steve and Two-Bit were busy making cracks at passing Socs to see me.

They did eventually catch on to Dally's point of attention and found me by the time I was at my locker. I glared at them, but they went unchanged.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be eating?" I asked as I balanced my books on one hand on put them on the tops of the lockers.

"You know the rules." Two-Bit joked and imitated Darry's voice. "Please watch, Sarah. I don't want those guys think they can push her around." I opened my locker giggling.

"Your something else, Two-Bit." I said putting my books in my locker and shutting the door. "Ready to eat then?"

"We should go see Soda, he's been working the morning shift by himself today. We should relieve him." Steve offered.

"That's fine with me. Just as long as I'm back by the first bell." I smiled innocently. "And just as long as he," I pointed to Two-Bit. "Doesn't decide to lift something."

"But it's so much fun!" He said. "Besides its Soda working, I would steal from him."

I shook my head at him and we started heading for the doors of the school.

We only had a five minute walk to the DX so we'd have a good fifteen or twenty minutes to stay and talk to Soda. He might have taken lunch though anyway, so we might not have to relieve him.

This is one of the couple thing I liked about school. We had open campus, just as long as the students promised to be back. However, it wasn't abnormal for some students to disappear once they left –especially greasers. And even I had to admit that I did it once. It was way back in my freshman year though, and I was sick. I made it out until lunch and then I went to the DX, of course, and visited Soda. He was actually the one to tell me to go home, and feeling like I did, I did.

Mom and Dad got mad over it at first because they had gotten a call from the school, while both were at work I might add, and said that I hadn't returned to my sixth hour class after I left for my lunch. My dad was the first one home that night. I was sleeping when he started scolding me from outside my door why I didn't go back to school. And I was too sleepy to get up so he opened the door and once he found me sick he quickly let it go.

About half way through walking to the station I noticed that Dally hadn't talked very much. So I asked, "How has your day been?"

He dropped the cigarette in his hand and smashed it to the floor, walking over it. "Okay, I guess. School is school."

"You're quiet today." I commented.

He shrugged. "Just thinking I guess."

The thought that had been bothering me since I seen him when I got home popped back in my head. I wanted to tell him thanks. For trying at least trying to protect me when Gavin took me and Angel. Although, admittedly, Dally scared me a little, he usually never aggressive with me around. He watched his attitude and manners around females that he knew. I'd seen it with me, Steve's cousin, Caya, and others when family came around. Which was not very often.

And in a way I admired Dally. For his strength.

Finally, I said what I had to say. 'Speak your mind, Sarah.' I told myself.

It was the right moment to because Steve and Two-Bit were in a deep conversation.

"I know this is weird and sudden," I started, looking at Dallas. "But…thank you."

He looked at me oddly. "Thanks for what?"

"For what you did for me two weeks ago. You know, defending me."

"Kid, for one thing, I didn't do much. I mean, he still got you and the others. And two you don't have to thank me. What was I supposed to do, sit there and watch them take you?"

I sighed. "Well, no. But…ugh, I don't know. I'm just thanking you. It could have been worse without you there."

He laughed at my agitation. "How so?"

"Oh, I don't know. I could've fought back and made them angry. Made more of a struggle for myself." I offered.

"I don't think you could've put up much of a fight." He teased.

"Hey!" I defended myself. "That's not fair! …I could've…if I wanted to."

"Sure, sure." He seemed reluctant to say the second part. "And you're welcome."

It was silent for a few moments until he brought up the forbidden subject again. "So I heard you and Curly were going to finally talk Thursday."

I threw my arms –well arm- up in the air. "Geez, how fast does word travel around here? Can't a girl have any privacy! I mean, seriously!"

He grinned at me. "You should know by now that nothing stays quiet between us. Especially when Angela gets a hold of gossip."

"She told you too? God, I'm gonna kill her! Now the whole town's gonna be there when we get to talk." They wouldn't really. Unless Curly brought back up, for whatever reason besides my own. I was just a tad stressed.

"We'll lock everyone in." Dally told me. "You'll get your time-"

Dally was interrupted by Steve bouncing over to us. "What'cha kids talkin' 'bout?" he drawled.

"Nothing you need to worry your little head about." I told him.

"To each her own." He answered and started a conversation with Dally and I continued walking with them silently.

* * *

_Ok, I'll admit it, this was a little blah as well. But I promise things will pick up soon, so bare with me! There's a big OH coming soon. And I needed some gang-and-Sarah time. The next chapter is the one you've been waiting for!_

_Read and review!! =]_

_I plan on updating quickly because this one was eh and you guys waited almost a month -sorry about that- so check in soon.  
_


	4. Mending

_A few notes: First is, this is later than I expected. I've been really busy with finals and end-of-school things. I really need to get in the grove of updating every week or two -this is getting ridicules. _

_Second, there is a mention in here about Sarah's parents' anniversary. In Damaged it said it had only been five months but it had been almost a year so I need to go edit that. _

_Third, if anyone finds spelling errors please let me know so I can fix them. My Word document's spell check isn't working._

_I think that's all! Enjoy! Let me know what you think! =)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Mending

The next couple of days went by way too fast. It was uncommon for me. The first week of school usually seemed to drag on. I think it was the fact that I _could _wait for Thursday to come. So, of course, it came quickly. Stupid karma. I didn't know exactly why I was so nervous. But I was.

Or maybe it was the fact that I noticed something big was coming up this weekend. The first anniversary of my parents' death. It was weird for me to think that this time last year they were alive and well, and as far as we knew nothing was wrong. I planned to visit them this Saturday, but I didn't know if I could. And I didn't mean in ways of getting there. I just didn't know if I would be able to handle it. My brothers had lost parents too, but it felt different to me. Not to say that they didn't hurt as much, just saying that it as…complicated for me. I was there when it happened. And I remember it happening.

I had to push the thoughts away and out of my head before I got upset. I couldn't and didn't want to get upset here, at Jays. I was already uncomfortable. Curly had told me to meet him here at one o'clock. I had gotten ready far too soon and was here about half an hour early. Pony and Johnny had walked here with me. They were off in another part of Jays now…swearing to give me privacy. I had one arms on the table, my hand holding my head up as I watched the condensation drip off of the coke I had ordered.

Finally after another ten minutes, I heard the door open –which was normal- but this time the foot steps came toward me and a body slid in opposite me. I froze for a moment but then I told myself to stop being cowardly about it. It was sort of pathetic really.

So, internally kicking myself, I looked up at him. His deep blue eyes caught my attention immediately. They mesmerized me for a moment, as they often did.

"Hi," I said subtly, but not moving.

"Hey," he answered. "Have you been here long?" He tapped the glass cup that that was nearly empty.

"Half an hour, give or take," He seemed amused. "I was nervous."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that a relationship that I've had and cared about could be ending…"

He looked at me with a restrained face. "I thought it ended about a month ago," he tested.

I stopped tracing the rim of the cup, and sat up. "Angela told me what you that was gonna happen."

I struggled to find words. I didn't really know what to say to that. I didn't even know why I really thought it in the first place. This was Curly we were talking about. He was the one who broke up with me to keep me safe. I should have seen that he was coming here to fix the situation. I didn't even know if that meant 'get back together' or just be friends. And he was neutral enough not to give away any hints of his meanings.

"Curly, I-"

"Did you really think that I was coming here, that I've been bugging you, to just, in the end, not get things straightened out with us? Leave you high and dry…" His statement faded out.

I sighed, "Curly, I honestly didn't know what you wanted to do. You know as well as I do that they could come back and try to redeam themselves. So, ya know, I didn't know-" I told him. "Even if they did I don't want that to interfere with us. They know we're together anyway, and that it's a way to get to you."

Now he was mad. Not at me but that fact that I brought up I could be hurt just because I was with him. "Sarah, they wouldn't have even thought about touching you if you hadn't of been dating me. They didn't even know you!"

I looked at him incredulously. "Then how did they find out who I was?"

"They watched you, for a while at least. They pay attention to those things. Like that night at the theatre when we went with Wade and Ashley. They were there, they were already looking for ways to get to in and once I started kissing you it made it a little didn't even know they were there."

That was a little…disturbing. They could have been watching me the whole night and I didn't even know it. How comforting…

Not that it would have stopped me from ending the relationship with Curly. Me being me I wouldn't have cared at first. I had learned the hard way to care. But it was just like this scare being the reason I couldn't go out. I didn't want to be scared to be with Curly, not that I was, just because of them. I was so tired of them controlling minor things in my life. And I think it was time that I showed them, if they still were watching, that I wouldn't let them control my life. I could be just paranoid to; they might not be watching or trying to keep me from things at all. But all the guys seemed to think that they were.

I looked at Curly intensely and straightened my posture to more confident. "Ok, so without them, ignore them and all the stupid, annoying possibilities of things happening. What do you want to do?"

"Lets go outside." He told me. He stood up and offered his hand to me.

I smiled put the money down on the table and walked outside with Curly.

We walked over to his car and stood on the side where no one could see and faced each other, both of our eyes intent. "Answer the question." I demanded lightly.

His eyes seemed to scan my face for a moment. Thinking about doing a number of different things. Hopefully I got the answer that I wanted. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with him again.

I got my answer in the same second of the thought. His hand slid out of my hand and around my wrist. He jerked me lightly forward, our bodies touching, and kissed me. Just like he used to, only this time more eager.

I smiled into the kiss and my hands left my side and went to hold his neck, holding him to me. I felt his own hand holding the back of my neck and the other had slipped from my wrist and up, grasping my arm. This continued for a moment until I pulled away to breath. When I was far enough away to see his face I could see that he was smiling. "That was ...nice." I commented.

He nodded slightly. "It was. I'd liked to do it again."

I laughed and brought him back down to me fervantly.

* * *

_Hope that was satisfactory! =) _

_Review..._


	5. Grave Stones

_I would say I'm sorry this took so long, I went on an unexpected hiatus, but I won't apologize so soon. This update comes with good news and bad news:_

_The good news, well I updated! =] And the bad, well...just read first._

_

* * *

_I returned home that night a very happy girl. Two-Bit ran into us on the walk home and gave us a ride home in the big clunker of a car. I'd rather have no car than an unsafe car. But that was Two-Bit, he lived on the crazy side, and I couldn't change that. Nor would I want to.

Pony and Johnny had obviously sensed something in the way I was acting now. With a permanent smile on my face that probably wasn't going to go away any time soon, I'm pretty sure that they knew what was going on. They weren't dumb, plus they'd 'walked in' on Curly and I when we had to leave. They hadn't been paying attention, not watching where they were going. Or so they said. I couldn't even be mad at them for it.

It was the same thing at home. Darry and Soda sensed my happy mood, too. Once I flitted off to the bathroom to get cleaned up for dinner they started in on Ponyboy who, under the pressure of my older brothers' curious stares had told them what he thought happened. And, being right, I had confessed to it at dinner. Soda, being his obnoxious self had taken advantage of my happy mood and asked if I would take his shift of dishes for the night. I had agreed, not caring at the moment.

They were all happy for me which made me even happier –if that was possible. I didn't know what Darry would think about me being back with Curly. I know he kind of blamed Curly for what happened to me. I had told him a million times to get over it but, Darry being Darry, he didn't often listen to his little sister.

We all went to bed the night in an exceptionally happy mood despite what tomorrow would bring. Darry and Soda had to work so they had a distraction part way through the day, then the rest of the day and Saturday morning would be very sulky hours. Friday night's homework work would probably be very slow and reckless. I didn't care though, its not like I couldn't afford it. –That wasn't a good way to look at it though.-

Surprisingly, despite my being extremely happy but nervous I had managed to sleep like a baby through the night. I hadn't done that in a long while. My mind had been busy at work through the nights the past couple weeks.

---

Friday was slow, just as I expected and I didn't mind that it went by that way. The slower it went the farther away Saturday seemed. Homework was as expected and my brothers and I discussed what to do for Mom and Dad's 'anniversary.' Besides Ponyboy and myself there was no one that could go until Sunday evening.

I told them that I was going either way on Saturday, by myself.

As the next forty-eight hours dragged on the atmosphere seemed to get crueler and bitter.

---

_I steeped off the back steps, and looked around in the backyard. I saw that Darry and my dad were at the BBQ, cooking intently. On the other side I saw Steve and Soda playing around with some tools and laughing. Pony and Johnny were huddled together talking and laughing. Everyone seemed happy._

_"Sarah!" Dad called out to me._

_I went over to him and stood on my tip-toes to see what they were cooking. "Why don't you tell mom that we are ready to eat?" Darry told me looking over his shoulder._

_"Alright." I quickly ran back into the house to tell the news. Mom was in the kitchen getting coleslaw ready and some other things._

_"Mama, Daddy says we are ready to eat." I told her quickly._

_"Well alright baby girl. Why don't you help me set plates?" Mama asked me. I got the plates out and quickly set the table._

_"Hey, why do you make a lot of food?" I asked looking at what seemed to me a giant bowl of coleslaw._

_"Sweetie. Boys eat a lot they need their strength, they got to be tough and strong. And you know how your father and Darry eats." She told me giggling.  
_

_"But mom, don't' we have to be tough and strong too?" I asked, being silly.  
_

_"Yes, we do. But we don't need all that. Because our strength comes from within and we are stronger then they are. They just don't know that. It's our secret weapon." She explained winking, with a gleam in her eyes._

_"What secret weapon?" My dad asked as he walked in._

_Mom winked at me. "Oh nothing dear. Nothing at all." I laughed quietly to myself. "Sweetie, why don't you get your brothers to come in."_

_I ran out of the house, to have the last thing to be both of my parents laughing. Outside, little had changed, Soda and Steve moved and looked like they were trying to take something apart. Pony, Darry and Johnny were playing toss with our football. Darry was showing Pony another way to throw a pass, he shot it at Pony who ran back and caught. Darry was congratulating Pony and all three were laughing together._

_"Come on guys, let's eat!" I bounded back into the house getting ready to eat._

_I looked over to see Johnny walking toward the front door, when my mom stopped him. "Johnny where are you going?"_

_"Well, I thought you guys would want to eat as a family." Johnny's timid voice ranged out._

_"Son, you are family to us. Now come sit down, you too Steve come on let's eat." My father explained to him and Steve too._

_"Hello Curtis's!'" I loud voice came in my ear. I turned around to see Two-Bit walking in._

_"Hello there Two-Bit! Come on in and get something to eat." Mom called out._

_As Two-Bit was getting a plate, I realized Daddy was right._

_We_ all_ were family._

_---_

That memory was the last I had of everyone being together. One of the numerous dinners we all had together. My mom and dad had been so welcoming and warm to everyone. It was hard for me to reflect on that.

Especially since I was heading to one place I didn't want to have to go to in years.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted as a approached the single, marble colored stone. "Hi, Dad."

* * *

_So, I come to you with this update having a heavy heart. The bad news: I am going to continue this on hiatus...for a while. And a while might be a long time. It's for numerous reasons: First off, is that I feel like my character has drifted away from me and I can't write when it feels that way. Second is that I need to redo this series. Although I love all of my readers for loving it, its poorly written. I don't feel like its the best I can do._

_Gravity's Bindings is the one I'm dedicated to at the moment. _

_I will try and update when I have the time but I'm not promising anything. _

_One more thing: I know that I just gave all of my lovely reviewers bad news, I would still appreciate it if you reviewed and told me your thoughts. That another reason I haven't updated as quickly. For having so many alerts barely anyone reviews! Perhaps if I get _at least _five I shall write one more chapter to suffice you!=]_

_I apologize, and I hope you don't abandon this story. Remember: I _will_ come back to it.  
_


	6. 121712 Announcment UPDATE

Alrighty, kiddo's! It's been a little more than two years since I've been on this site and even longer since I've posted on this story. However, once upon a time I did tell you that I would be back to continue this story and today, my friends, is that day. Or at least, I've started to write again! Oh, happy day! Before we get all happy though I want your opinion on the following: Do you want me to start writing new chapters or do you want me to revise the chapters I've already written first? It is up to you because you are the ones I write for and the old chapters do need some serious revisiting but I am ready to start writing new ones too. So there, I am leaving it up to you guys!

I would do both however I am a full time student, worker, and aspiring author so my time is limited. I will soon put up a poll, if not immediately after posting this note so you can go and vote! You can also tell me in the reviews but I would prefer if you would go and vote just so it is easier to track!

A couple notes, one: If/when revised the revised story will have new bits and pieces spread throughout the chapters so its almost like you get a whole new story. Two, _small_ aspects of the plot will be changed due to the sensitivity of some subjects in the story. Three, don't let the previous two affect your decision too much ;). Four, I am so, so happy to be back to write Sarah's fic and I can't wait to share with you guys the rest of her story.

So please, review, vote and spread the word! I will be back to post on **this same** chapter,so watch for updates! I am aiming to tell you guys the turnout on the 22nd but that depends on how much feedback I've gotten by then.

Toodles for now! And (assuming new chapters are voted for)...

_**Sarah Curtis and her story will be continued Monday, December 24th!**_

Update: please leave your 'vote' in the reviews, please. I can't get the poll to appear on my profile. Thanks!_**  
**_


End file.
